Naturally
by tntdynamite98
Summary: What if it wasn't Rose and Lissa that ran away? What if the same things happened, but things turned out differently? Here's our version of what happened. It's our first Fanfic but we promise it's good! R&R ;D


My heart was pounding in my chest. And then I heard her screams. My eyes shot open and I flew off the bed like Superman. Prepared to attack, I ran over to Rose, and realized she was asleep, if that's what you would call it. Moans and screams of terror fell from her feeble mouth. I shook her body, which at this point was thrashing and writhing all over the bed. I couldn't even imagine how horrified she must be.

"What are you doing?" she screamed in my ear. She struggled against me, as I kept her restrained in my arms. Through my ringing ears I heard her whisper, "I could've saved them." My heart broke a little bit more seeing the crystals falling down her face. The fact that I knew what she meant didn't help. She was dreaming about _it_ again.

I gingerly rocked her and whispered back, "Shh, it's okay. It was only a dream."

"It was so real, like it was happening all over again. They were right there in front of me. Dying. And I didn't do anything about it!" She broke down crying in my lap.

Oh God. How many times have we had this conversation? "It's not your fault!" I almost yelled at her, breaking the deafening quietness in the room, "You know it's not your fault. You passed out, how were you supposed to save them?" The words flew from my mouth without my consent, and I realized how insensitive I sounded, but either way, she needs to hear this and she needs to forgive herself.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" she violently screeched in my ear. I winced and felt my ear to make sure it wasn't gushing blood.

"Sorry… So, um, you want anything?" I asked, hoping to clear the subject.

She smiled, "How 'bout a soda, Ginger?"

I looked her over. Pale, too pale. "How 'bout some blood, Midget?"

She sighed and looked away, she hated feeding from me. "Hey look at that pillow, comfy. I'm just gonna go to sleep now." With that she lied down with her eyes closed and her back to me.

"Rose…," I begged.

She let out an obnoxiously loud, horrible interpretation of a snore.

"Rose, you don't snore!"

"Yeah but you do! You should fix that," she threw back.

I felt the blush on my pale, freckled cheeks. I trudged downstairs and grabbed the first can I saw in the fridge, our roommate, Joe, could live without it. I marched up the stairs, into our room, saluted, and handed Rose the soda.

She popped it open and I felt a huge wave of disgust spew over me, just before I felt the soda do the same.

"DIET? YOU GAVE ME DIET SODA? ARE YOU TYING TO KILL ME?" Oops. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME DIRT?" she hollered.

"'Cause you can't drink dirt?" It was more of a question than anything, but I was hoping it would make her laugh so I wouldn't be dying tonight. For a Moroi, she's pretty damn strong.

Her face turned tomato colored and just as she opened her mouth to start screaming, I ran over and clamped my hand over it. Just then Jake walked in with his droopy puppy dog eyes. She instantly calmed so I took my hand from her mouth.

"You do need blood, though," I told her.

She knew I was right. And she was mad about it, I could feel it. She nodded her head and crawled over to me. She sat in my lap and I craned my neck to the side. I felt her fangs penetrate my skin. Endorphins rushed through my system and I tried to think though them, but it was utterly impossible. Through the haze I heard Jake growling. I Knew this should other me, I just don't know why. Rose backed away and I watched as she wiped the dripping blood from her chin.

One thought ran through my head. _Rose is beautiful. _Her long brown hair cascaded in waves and open curls down her back. Her liquid brown eyes easily peered into my soul. Wow, how gay did that sound? Anyway, she had more curves than a racetrack, much less any Moroi I've ever seen. She was curvy even compared to most dhampirs. I felt confusion, but I didn't know if it was hers or mine.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered. Damn, did I say that out loud?

I decided to go with the truthful answer, probably because I'm high. "Yup," I announced, popping the "p" obnoxiously.

I heard Jake growl again and realized that this was the calmest, sweetest dog in the world, growling. The only thing he growls at is… SHIT.

I immediately sobered, picked up a lamp.

"What are you—" Rose contemplated.

I threw it out the window before she could finish talking. I second later a heard a thump that definitely wasn't from the lamp. Score one for me. When she realized that a Guardian just plummeted to the thorny rose bushes beneath our window, which were here before we where, Rose ran to get Joe.

**(A/N yes rose is a Moroi like as in Lissa's place in the story and no you have to keep on reading to see who the unnamed person is! Please review, it's our first fanfic. And we know it's kinda short, the rest will be longer, i promise!)**


End file.
